dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Stats
Stats are divided up into various categories. They are influenced by level, vocation, character weight and height and any items equipped. Vocation The Vocation of your character. There are 9 in all and they may be changed at any time at the Gran Soren Inn. Vocation Rank The proficiency of your selected Vocation, starting at level 1, maxing out at level 9. Each Vocation level unlocks more skills for your character or pawn. Vocation ranks are increased by obtaining discipline points instead of experience points. Level The level of your character, not to be confused with Vocation rank. Changing Vocation does not impact character level. There are 199 in total allowing for a maximum level of 200. Experience Experience Points are earned from defeating foes or completing quests. With enough experience your character or pawn will be able to "level up" and increase their base stats. A percentage of experience points earned from enemies will also be converted into Discipline Points used for leveling up Vocations or to purchase Vocation skills. Discipline Points earned differ per enemy and per amount of experience gained. Experience in the status screen is displayed as for example 2000 / 3000. The first part is the amount of experience you have currently gained for this particular level. 3000 is the total you must earn to gain another level. Every level has it's own experience requirements. In order to reach the next level in the example the character must gain an additional 1000 experience points. Once this has been satisfied the character will gain a new level and a new experience requirement is set. The next requimrent might be displayed as 0 / 4000. Experience will not cap at the previous level and will be carried over. So killing an enemy with a large amount of experience (say 1500 in the example) will set the next requirement to 500 / 4000. As such experience is never wasted. Each new level experience requirements are higher than the previous. Hit Points The Health of the character. With more Health the character becomes more resilient and can absorb more damage before being defeated. Damage to health is divided into two: #Indirect Health damage. Indirect Health damage is the most common damage and is indicated by taking away a portion of health and leaving a trail on the healthbar to indicate the health may be restored through Magick spells. #Direct Health damage or "wounding". Direct Health damage is sustained with heavy (indirect) damage only. Direct Health damage takes a portion of the characters maximum health. This type of damage cannot be healed with Magick spells such as Anodyne and must be healed by using Curatives such as a Greenwarish or other items that restore health. Sleeping at an Inn will also recover all health. When suffered both direct and indirect health damage using a curing item will heal the maximum amount it can starting at the indirect health part. Thus it is adivsable to use a Magick spell first if available to heal the indirect part and then use curatives to heal the direct damage. Whether suffering direct or indirect health damage, when the amount of health reaches 0 the character dies. The amount of damage a character receives is dependent on the Defense stat and the Magick defense stat. Some equipment and Augments increase maximum health or regenerate slowly. See the table below. Health Augments: Stamina Certain actions such as sprinting, using skills, climbing creatures or holding NPCs and enemies will use up stamina, which regenerates once these actions are ceased. If Stamina is used up entirely, the character is momentarily unable to move unless aided by an ally or a curative item is used. Character weight affects the usage and regeneration rate of stamina. The active Vocation also changes the rate of stamina used and regenerated; with Strider-type classes using the least stamina and regenerate the fastest, Mage-types regenerating the slowest and using the most and Fighter-types being somewhere in the middle in terms of usage and regeneration. Some equipment and Augments increase the total amount of stamina. See the table below. Stamina Augments: Strength Indicates the power of physical weapons. This differs for the right (primary) and left (secondary) weapons of a character. Strength has a direct influence on the amount of damage is dealt with the current weapon. Strength based weapons: *Daggers *Swords *Longswords *Maces *Bows *Longbows *Shields Note: Even though Magick Shields have a strength stat there is no ability that makes use of this stat. It is therefore not listed as a strength based weapon. Strength Augments: Magick Indicates the power of magical weapons. This differs for the right (primary) and left (secondary) weapons of a character. Magick has a direct influence on the amount of damage a spell or magick weapon can deal. Magick based weapons: *Staves *Archistaves *Magick Bows *Magick Shields *Any elemental weapon, or weapon which has the effect of an elemental spell such as Fire Affinity Note: '''elemental weapons add the Magick stat to the Strength stat when determing the amount of damage will be dealt. A strength based weapon with an element will deal more damage the higher the Magick stat is. Magick Augments: Defenses Indicates defense against physical weapons. The higher the defense stat the less damage a character will receive. This is not to be confused with more hit points. Health or hit points determine the maximum amount of damage a character can take before dying and defense lowers the total amount of damage a character will take from any physical attack. Defense is increased when leveling up but will also be increased with wearing armor and equipment.Defen se is also increased with some augments. Please see the list below. Stamina Augments: Magick Defenses Indicates defense against magic. Bonuses to stats Some Vocations unlock Augments which add stat bonuses such as the Warrior's Clout, the Mage's Attunement or the Assassin's Bloodlust. These stat enhancers add a percentage to the total thus increasing the maximum strength or magick of the character. How bonuses work These bonuses are added in sequential order and not as a total as one might expect. For instance a character with 200 base strength and a weapon equipped which adds 300 strength has a total of 500 base strength. Adding the stat bonus Vehemence (adds 10% strength) the total would become 550 since Vehemence adds 50 points of strength based on the total strength. Now if the ability Clout is added one might expect the total to be increased by 30% since Vehemence adds 10% and Clout adds 20%. This is not the case as stat enhancers are added sequentially based on the next highest base value. Adding both Clout and Vehemence will add 32% instead of 30% strength. See "Bonuses calculated" to see how this works. Bonuses calculated Observe the results of adding three stat enhancing Augments below: Base stat: '''500 Adding Vehemence (10%): 550 Adding Clout (20%): 660 Adding Bloodlust (70%): 1122 If the bonuses were added as a total of 100% the total would be 1000 exactly. But each is added after the previous is added: 500 * 1,1 = 550. 550 * 1,2 = 660. 660 * 1,7 = 1122. (in no particular order, but displayed from lowest to highest) Adding the three mentioned stat enhancers adds a total of 124% strength instead of the 100% the three would add if combined. This allows for incredibly high stats when combining all abilities which add stat points in percentages. For instance the Assassin's skill Autonomy adds another 70% if the party is wiped out or if the player is playing "alone". This 70% is added as another separate bonus further increasing strength to 1907 with the given example base strength. Lastly the Fighter's skill Exhilaration adds another 50% if health is critical. In this case the above example would total a strength of 2861. To put this in perspective, A character with a "mere" 500 strength can under the right circumstances increase his strength by 472%, easily capable of felling the toughest foes with a few blows. Category:Concepts